Rin Komori
Koneko Komori is a made up twin of the real Yui Komori by silly fangirls. Relationships Yui Komori Koneko truly loves Yui as a sister and always protects her danger. She stands by Yui's side no matter what and always gives Yui comfort. Many people descibe them as 'lovers' on how they act with each other, Koneko said that if Yui wan't her sister then she would happily date and marry her, no one knows if this is a joke or the truth. Koneko and Yui have a very strong bond that they can easily tell if one of them is lying but Koneko can tell if anyone is lting or telling the truth. Koneko revealed that Yui is her 'light' within darkness, Koneko will put her life on the line to save Yui as Yui would do for Koneko. They are very comfortable with each other that when they sleep in the same bed, they wear their underwear and they even bath together where Koneko always comments that she's jealous of Yui's 'sexy' body, espicallt her breasts. Seiji Komori Koneko truly despises her adoptive father, he abused her since she was 11 because he was angry that she was bisexual. One day Koneko visited her father and killed him with her own hands, Koneko says that she doesn't regret killing him. Ayato Sakamaki Koneko and Ayato didn't get along with each other at first because Ayato always tried to be perverted with Yui to which Koneko would interfere causing Ayato to be angry, however the two get better along the way, this is because they are both protective over Yui, they love revenge and pranks. Ayato sees Koneko as a strong women which is one of the reasons hy he put her as Captain of the Vampire Knights after he became King and Yui became Queen of Vampires, Koneko said that she couldn't of had a better mam marry her sister. They often do sword training together which sometimes Koneko wins or it's a draw. Ayato sees Koneko as a little sister and likes to tease her by patting her head or pulling her cheeks. Laito Sakamaki Laito is Koneko's husband. Laito was the first of his brothers to meet Koneko, after he killed Richter (or so he thought) he came to see Koneko and told her that he killed Richter, he also told her that Yui is a vampire and is living with him and his brothers. When Koneko asks is she can live with Yui and his brothers he says yes but on one codition, that she must be his and only his to which Koneko agrees to. Laito then carried Konek to the sky bridal style and kissed her and then took her to the Sakamaki mansion. Laito was alos the first one of his brothers to see the scars Koneko had, they both understand the pain of being sexually abused which brought them closer. Many saw the change in Laito's personality around Koneko, he was kinder and sometimes less perverted, sometimes he acted like a gentleman. As there relationship got more intimate they both started to develop romantic feelings for each other and soo confessed. A few months later they got married and soon had a daughter names 'Luna'. Shu Sakamaki Koneko and Shu get along very well, she gives him the nickname 'lazy ass' for his lazy personality. Trivia * Koneko is quite similar to Miya Tadao from the fanfiction Diabolik Lovers Merging Eclipse. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans